Just Call Me, Master
by AnimeRockMusic0315
Summary: After being taken captured by a mysterious gang, Luffy not only finds himself separated from his crew but the property of a mysterious man. His new master isn't 'normal' and he seems to know more about Luffy than Luffy knows about him. But his only hopes of freedom and finding his crew lie with his new master. AceLu,drama,comedy,crack,yaoi,etc.
1. Just call me, Master

**Just Call Me, Master**

**A/N: So I am now completely hooked and in love with the pairing AceLU ( Ace and Luffy-One Piece) it's like ridiculous. You should see my phone, its like 85% pics of those two. Like honest to god that are perfect together. I'm like totally obsessed with pairing brothers together (read my profile and you'll understand)**

**Disclaimer: Nope I don't own One Piece or it's characters. I believe it belongs to some guy named Oda. Google it.**

**Enjoy. Remember to review.**

* * *

**Prologue: Just call me, master**

'Where am I' a young boy thought to himself. He reached up to rub his head, but was stopped by the handcuffs secured tightly around his wrist. 'Oh, yeah,' he remembered now. 'My crew was captured by these guys' he didn't remember who exactly had captured them.

And speaking of crew, where was his? The room was too dark to see around. "Hey, hey" he called out, hoping that one of them was there. "Zoro, Nami, Sanji" his eyes darted back and forth in the darkness. Still no one answered. "Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Frankie, Brook" Just silence. 'Well looks like it's just me' he thought to himself. ' I hope they're okay'

'Man I'm bored and hungry' he jumped up slightly 'hope they have lots of meat here. That'd be nice'

Time passed by and the young prisoner fell asleep. His snores echoing in the dark room. A light turned on, brightening the room slightly enough so a person could see around it. The sudden change was noticed by the boy and he woke up. His eyes squinting in the light. 'Finally some light, now let's see what we have here' his eyes roamed the room. No signs of his crew but he wasn't alone. In the very front of the room there was a chair...more like a thrown. And on it sat a man who's face was blocked by the hat he was wearing.

He sat there in silence. Wearing nothing but black shorts and black boots. His upper body bare. His skin slightly tanned and his body lean and muscular. He wore a beaded red necklace around his neck. And there was a tattoo on his arm. His hat was orange with another red beaded necklace wrapped around it, with two smileys at the front. Two orange strings came down along the hat and was connect by a large medallion. His face was covered by the hat he was wearing so there was no way to tell what he looked like. He had black hair that stopped around his neck. He sat tall and proud, his legs folded against each other and his arms resting on the seat.

"And who might you be," he sounded younger than expected. His body looked like it had been through hell and back, but his voice was light and sounded amused. It was a voice that would belong to a young person, one who liked to have fun yet knew his limits. It sounded friendly, nonetheless.

"Luffy" the boy replied "Monkey D. Luffy" Under the hat, the man's face expression changed. He cringed and took a slow gulp. But seeing that the boy didn't notice he relaxed and took a sigh in relief. "Hey got any meat here," Luffy asked with a smile on his face. "Come on, there's got to be meat here. Everyone likes meat." He jumped up in down in excitement.

'Has he forgotten he was taken prisoner?' the man thought to himself. He gave a slight and amused laugh at Luffy's remark. "But not everyone likes meat. There are vegetarians." Not that he was one.

"Vegetarian" Luffy spat the word like it had a bad taste. "Bleh, never eating meat. What kind of life is that." He shook his head at thought of it 'horrible way to live'. "So who are you anyway?" Luffy asked leaning his head down trying to see under the man's hat.

"You will call me master" the man spoke. Luffy tilted his head, "master? Why would I call you master?" The man chuckled and stood up. He walked toward Luffy, his face still hidden under his hat. Stopping in front of Luffy he leaned down so he was at the boy's face.

He took Luffy's face in his hands and lifted it up. "Well I own you know. Therefore you will call me master". A smirk crept across his face as Luffy's face twisted in disbelief.

"But I don't want to be your property. I don't want to belong to you," he shook his head in refusal. The man laughed at the remark. "Who said you had the choice? You can't refuse".

"Oh yeah" Luffy said "And why is that?" The man smiled, moving his hand from Luffy's neck to the top of his hair. "Because I may or may not know where the rest of your crew is".

That caught his attention, "what did you do to my crew", his voice rose with anger. But his hair being pulled made him wince. "Don't raise your voice at me", the man said angrily his grip on Luffy still tight. "You will give me respect".

The grip on his hair was painfully tight. Luffy did his best not to cry, 'this guy is scary' he thought to himself. 'But if he knows where my crew is, I'll have to go along with it'. Giving an annoyed huff he went, "yes".

The grip on his hair was loosened, not by much, the grip was still tight. "Yes, what?" Luffy looked at him with a confused look. Again the grip on his hair was tightened and he choked back a tear. "Yes what" the man asked again. His voice didn't sound angry. It sounded amused as Luffy's face kept twisting and turning in confusion.

Luffy gasp to himself, ' wait so he wants me to'. Sighing to himself he lifted his head up and replied "yes master". The grip on his hair was released and he dropped to the floor. "Good boy", the man, who was now his master said. "Now get up and follow me"

Luffy stood up as the man walked towards the door leading to the outside of the room. "Well come on, I don't have all day" The man said unlocking the door. "Anyway you won't find any meat sitting in here".

That made Luffy jump up in excitement "meat. Yay!" He quickly jumped up and ran to the guy. Well more like hobbled towards him; the fact his hands and feet were bound together mad it hard to move. But if meat was involved he'd do anything to get it. Even swim through an ocean and he couldn't even swim.

The man smiled to himself, "you haven't changed at all". Luffy was jumping and down in excitement, "huh. What's that suppose to mean?" The man shook his head, "don't worry about it. Just continue to call me master and things will work out fine for you".

He placed a hand on top of Luffy's hair. Luffy cringed, thinking his hair was going get pulled yet again. But to his shock and relief it wasn't. The man simply ran his fingers through his hair and patted his head. He unlocked and opened the door, stepping outside into the hall.

Luffy waited for a moment, careful watching the man. He had a tattoo on his back, a purple cross with a purple skull on it. To Luffy's amusement it had a white beard on the skull. It made him want to laugh but another tattoo caught his attention. ASCE, the S was crossed out, but something about that tattoo looked familiar in a way.

"Hurry up" the man huffed, his voice still calm and relaxed but it held an agitated tone as well. "I'm come," Luffy called out doing his best to hobble along after the man. If there was meat involved he wouldn't mess up his chances.

And the man knew where his crew was. So Luffy would do his to stay on his new 'master's' good side. Plus there was meat just waiting for him to eat.

* * *

**A/N: So that's pretty much that. Good...bad...decent? You tell me. Next chapter will (hopefully) have more character and plot development than this one. Remember to review people. I will hunt you down if you don't. Plus if you don't, you won't get to see what happens with Luffy and his new master.**

**Oh and side note-I have horrible grammar. Don't rub it in.**

**Til next time ARM0315 is out =)**


	2. Follow directions

**Just Call Me, Master**

**A/N: So first chapter has got some pretty good feedback and I really appreciate it. And I know a lot of you have all ready figured out Ace is Luffy's master (that wasn't hard xP) but you guys want to know why Luffy doesn't know it. Well you'll just have to follow this fanfic to find out. So sit back enjoy the ride and enjoy. Don't forget to review.**

**Disclaimer: The D brothers don't belong to me. Wish they did though (they're my 2nd pair of favorite brothers). **

**Enjoy**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Follow directions**

'Day 5 of being held prisoner'

'This master guy is...well, he's not that bad. Keeps staring at me'

'My nakama is nowhere to be found'

'And mostly importantly, I'm straving'

Luffy groaned in defeat. "I am so bored. Ugh, there's nothing to do here." he leaned against the wall in defeat. "I need entertainment and meat. Lots of meat." He gave an over-dramatic sigh. 'I know' he thought. Laughing he thought to himself 'I am a master voice actor that should keep me entertained'. 'Who should I do first...I know Sanji'

Luffy pushed his hair to side and did his best impression of Sanji 'No, Luffy. You just ate. Switching back to himself he went 'but Sanji I'm hungry.' Back to Sanji 'get out the kitchen.' Then he did Zoro 'hey eyebrows. Keep it down.' Sanji 'shut up moss head and stay asleep. No one asked for you're opinon' Zoro 'oh yeah'. Sanji 'yeah'. Now Usopp 'guys come on, we don't have time for this. Chopper, 'are they about to fight'. Back to himself 'I'm still hungry'. Nami' will everyone shut up' Sanji 'yes Nami-swan' Zoro 'ugh. I'm going back to sleep.' Sanji 'anything you want to eat Nami.' Nami, 'no I'm good' back to Sanji 'what about you Robin, dear. Switiching to Robin 'no thank you I'm fine.' Finally going back to himself he grumbled and went 'if I starve, you guys are going to be sorry.'

Luffy laughed to himself. But it also made him feel all the more lonely, because they weren't there. And being hungry made him miss Sanji the most. He wanted to cry or something. He missed them so much and was so bored. There was another presence in the room he could feel it. Luffy stood up, 'who's there. And do you have food.' There was laughter, a light chuckle. Turning around he could see his 'master' standing in the door just watching him. Luffy sat still, the guy still kind of weirded him out. "Um..." for the pass few days he couldn't really speak to him. There was something about him that just got to him.

"You miss your nakama don't you?" the question startled him. Master looked at him, "well do you." "Uh yeah and I'd really like to get back to them" Who knows what they're up to, they cant even function probably without his leadership. But hopefully Usopp was with them, in that case they'd be fine, Luffy concluded. "Can I get back to them, so we can leave." Maybe this guy asked him the question because he was planning to let him go. It was fun being here, getting to eat, and stuff. But he really had to go.

"I don't think so" that startled Luffy. "Why not" Luffy demanded "let me go. I need to get back to my crew. Did you do something to them, I will fight you if you did." "I simply asked to see what you'd say. I'm not letting you go. I can't and I won't." Then ever so softly, his words a small whisper 'I'm not going to lose you, again." But a mad and yelling Luffy didn't catch or pay attention to a word of what ever was said "I swear on my life as a pirate, that I will hurt you if you don't let me go.' Master clinched his teeth "calm down will you."

Luffy was still fuming, his fist held tightly together, he could feel his fingernail digging into his palm. "Don't tell me to calm down. Tell me where my crew is" The air in the room held thick tension as Luffy stared angrily at the older man. "Your crew's fine. You just can't see them" That was the last straw for Luffy, and speaking of straw his hat was missing. This guy had taken too much from him. Luffy pulled his fist back and swung hard.

The guy dodged in and Luffy's fight his the wall with so much force it made a carter. He pulled his fist back and prepared to swing again when he was hit. More like slapped but it had so much force in it, he the floor and couldn't move from the shock of it all. "Don't you ever try something like that again." His voice sounded angry, real angry. Luffy couldn't move, the hit was so unexpected it shocked him. Which was weird because had been hit harder slowly got up, his face throbbing and his fist still tightened he swung again. Luffy missed and a boot connected with his head. That knocked him out.

...

Luffy woke up a few hours later with a headache. He was lying on a bed in a dim lite room, his eyes trying to adjust to the room. His body was sore from hitting the floor and his head hurted. There was a cold wetness on his forehead, so he lifted his eyes best he could to see what it was. There was a cold wet rag on his forehead. It was soothing the pain but he didn't know where it came from.

"I'm sorry okay" there was a soft voice in the room. But with the lightning in the room he couldn't see who it was. "I don't want to hurt you, you know that right?" Everything was fuzzy as he was slipping in and out of consciousness. A medicine was placed on his wound and he cringed in pain.

'Shh, relax" the voice coaxed gently running his temples. The next thing to happen was weird and Luffy would've jumped if he wasn't so tired. The person lied down next to him, and held him. Luffy then realized it was man. "I'm not going to let you go. I just can't" it was his master's voice. Except it sounded like he was crying.

Trying to shift his body, Luffy could tell the guy was in fact crying. But the room was so dark he couldn't make out his face. And not to mention the medicine was taking effect making everything fuzzy. He felt the guy shift their position and Luffy found himself curled on top of him as the his master wrapped his arms around him, softly stroking his hair. It felt weird yet somehow relaxing. Right in some way, made him feel safe.

Luffy felt his master sniffle, he was still crying for whatever reason. But Luffy himself was too drowsy and sleepy to mind or ask about it. Sleep was calling his name and he'd happily answer it. "Luffy" his master said quietly, knowing that Luffy was fast asleep. Another tear rolled down his face as he watched Luffy sleep ever so peacefully, his snores echoing off the walls, chest heaving up and down slowl. "Luffy, please" his voice was cracking as more tears filled his eyes. He rarely cried, but this couldn't be helped.

"Remember me."

* * *

** A/N: So how was it? Probably still wondering why Luffy doesn't remember Ace aren't ya. Well that will be answered soon enough, along with the whereabouts of his nakama. Just make sure to leave reviews.**

**ARM0315 has left the building x)**


	3. Buried Memories

**Just Call Me, Master**

**A/N: So I'm going try to make the chapters longer, I wasn't trying to make them so short in the first place. But now there's going be (hopefully) more character development here. It may seem sketchy at first, bear with me please.**

**And another thing, I'm going actually use Ace's name in this chapter. Most of you guys already knew it was him. But since this chapter focuses more about him, I'll be doing that. Ever other character except for Luffy (and his crew who will not be mentioned just yet) know who Ace is. So yeah, read and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't.**

**Oh and before I forget HAPPY BIRTHDAY LUFFY (A little late, but still xD. I started this on his birthday, but it didn't get finished. Oh well)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Buried Memories**

It took 10 years.

10 years of crying

10 years of fighting

Blood, sweat, and tears

Of cursing god and hating the world

Becoming a criminal just to survive

Losing all connection with sanity

10 long bitter years for him to finally get back what he wanted.  
...

Ace walked into the Alabaster Bar, the sound of people and the smell of drinks already hitting him hard. He tilted his hat up, surveying the area for a place to sit. And just his luck to see waving at him, from the other side of the restaurant, his long term adviser, sometimes therapist, and above all best friend Marco. 'Well, so much for solitude' he smirked to himself, seeing that Marco was given him no choice but to come. Barely moments after coming towards the table he was immediately embraced in a tight hug (second tightest hug he's ever receiving, right after Whitebeard but that's a whole 'nother story and hospital experience). "Hey" Marco said still hugging him, "how's my favorite little flame torch." Ace's hand twitched "can't breath" he choked out.

"Let go Marco. We know you want to fuck him all, but now is not the time," a voice sneered. Ace and Marco both recognized the as many will say snotty, I'm-better-than-all-of-you voice. Marco let go of Ace and they both turned around to see no other than Kidd smirking at them. "Go on get a room you too," he sneered and before Ace could retort, a hand slapped Kidd across his thick red-haired skull. "Shut up, will you?" Ace smirked looking at the man behind Kidd. "Sup, Law" he smirked, thankfully he had come or else he would be fighting Kidd for all his stupidity. Kidd turned around, his face almost as red as his hair "what the hell man!" he shouted staring angrily at Law who looked as if he could care less. Turning away from the hothead Kidd, Law pulled out a chair "so" he picked up the menu and smiled "I hear the shrimp pasta here is to die for."

...

Soon the four of them were sitting down, eating and drinking their hearts out. "Is it true" Law said wiping his mouth, looking at Ace. "What is" Ace questioned his face still stuff with the steak he was eating. "That you found your little brother, Luffy" Law said slowly taking a sip of his choking, all the while Ace almost choking on his. "Oh, yeah I've heard of that" Kidd piped in "something about a StrawHat Luffy and crew being either captured or killed. Guess that story's far from true." Ace was still trying to catch his breath, as Marco hit his back to keep him from choking.

Memories of yesterday begin to flood back in his head. "I swear on my life as a pirate, that I will hurt you if you don't let me go." the threat that his brother had made. And it was good threat too, if anything he knew what a pirate was capable of when they got provoked. 'We're pirates and we don't play by the rules' was a quote from Shanks, a good friend of his had said many times before. But what upset him and almost scared him most was that the threat was directed towards him. The anger and hatred that shown in his brother's eyes at the moment and rage that was directed towards him. Luffy really didn't know who he was and he was really about to attack him and that pained him the most. It had hurt so much that he had ended up slapping his own brother, something he had never wanted to do.

"Ace,Ace,Ace" a hand connected across of his face, not hard but the impact was enough to snap him out his flashback. Law was the one who had slapped him, snapping him back to reality "you okay" he asked sitting back down. Ace took a slow gulp and nodded "thanks Law." Law simply nodded back at him taking a sip of his drink. He was grateful for knowing someone like Law, they went back a long way. About 10 years ago when Ace's hell had begun and Law's hell had just taken a detour, they both hated each other at first but uponing realizing their similarities that slowly became 'friends. Law being pretty much the only one who could understand the darkness in his heart, Marco being his best friend knew what he was going through and was always there to comfort him, but Law himself knew what hell was and that's what he needed someone who had 'danced with the devil' and lived to tell it. Trafalgar Law the Surgeon of Death.

"We need more drinks" Ace muttered, receiving strange drinks from Marco and Law. "Hell yeah, now we're talking" Kidd yelled signaling the bartender to bring more drinks. "What's the deal" Marco asked concern, knowing that Ace wasn't that much of a drinker, an eater he'd stuff his face for days, but not so much as a drinker. "Trust me" Ace said picking up a cup of sake "I need this"

It took 10 whole years to suppress all emotions

Cursing god and being mad at the world

But it only took a week to bring them back

Those eyes filled with such power and determination; those eyes that didn't recognize him

And all those emotions were about to push back

It'll kill his brain cells, but he'd take the chance and drink his heart and brains out

There was no room left in life for emotions

...

_Meanwhile_

"Hello, hello. Anybody here, there's no food" Luffy whined walking around the room he was in. He slumped to the wall, the sound of his whines echoing throughout the room. He was really, really hungry. "Hey,um. Master guy, you here" he called out not waiting to receive an answer. "Is there any food here, I'm hungry." He gave out another dramatic sigh and stood up looking around for Master guy.

Luffy circled the room, whining for about a good five minutes, before seeing a piece of paper lying on the bed. 'Hey a note. Wonder if it tells where food if' he thought hopefully reaching for the paper. It was all crumpled up and had been scratched out at the bottom, a lot of times. It was practically unreadable. He scanned through the words, at least what he could read, and found something that peaked his interest. 'There's food in the pantry down the hall, just take the key from the closet.' There would never be more beautiful words than those. He quickly skimmed over the rest of the note, his mouth watering over the thought of food. The bottom looked as if it were signed but then marked out over and over. Oh well, he'd worry about that some other time. Meat was waiting for him.

...

Back at the bar

"Slow down" Marco shouted at Ace who was downing drinks left and right. Just eating and drinking, eating and drinking, eating, drinking, and even more...Law rolled his eyes, "really Portagus? Really" Ace had fell asleep, his snores silently filling the room. A waitress came to get his plate, "no need for that" Marco raised his hand to stop her. She looked over at Ace "is he okay."

"Depends on how you looks at it" Law said looking over at him. And just like that Ace popped his head up and looked lazily around, "sorry guys. Did I miss something?" The waitress looked around confused at what just happened. "Well leave" Kid said sending her away. "You okay" Law asked turning towards Ace, who looked as if he had been sweating a little. Ace nodded, not wanting talk about what was on his mind.

Just earlier before he left; he wrote a note to Luffy. It basically told him where the basic necessities would be, mostly food he knew Luffy wouldn't last 'five' minutes without food. The whole note went well until he had to sign it. There had to be at least six signatures, that had been wrote and scratched out spread across the bottom of note. No matter how much he wanted to, he couldn't bring himself to tell Luffy who he was. A part of him wanted to, but another part, one that was bigger and stronger, feared what would happen if he did.

...

_Luffy,_

_I'm going out and won't be back until later on tonight. There's food in the pantry, just grab the key off the hook in the closet. Don't bother trying to escape, you won't get far. And try not to break anything._  
_I also want to apologize for hitting you yesterday. I wasn't trying to hurt you. Even if you don't forgive me..._

That was about as much as Luffy could read as he finally took the time to look at the note. Taking a bite out the roasted beef he was eating, he pulled the note closer to his face. The bottom of it was really hard to read, looked as if there were tears on them. 'Was he crying while writing this' Luffy thought to himself. What reason would he have to cry, did hitting him make him that upset. Luffy remembered the slap and also getting kicked, and sure it hurted, but he wasn't mad about it. Maybe he'd talk to the guy when he got back.

...

"Alright Ace, that's enough" Marco said taking the drink away from him. "You shouldn't be drinking this much anyway. Your body isn't strong enough to do so" Kid stated, pointing out the fact that Ace was a under weight. Ace, himself, felt light-headed and dizzy which was just perfect for what he was aiming for. Now he felt nothing, everything was becoming just how reality was and how it should be. Blurry and twisted, his eyes and mind playing tricks on each other, nothing being what it seemed. But this way was best for him, now he didn't have to deal with everything that bothered him.

"Let's get you home" Marco said as they began paying bill. He glanced over at Ace, who was just staring out in the distance. This was why he worried up his friend, when he got like this and became distant to the world. Law placed his hand on his shoulder, snapping Marco out of his trance "don't worry he's fine." But even as he said that, Law couldn't help but me concern for what could happen next.

...

"I'm hungry again" Luffy sighed, having ate all the food. Well at least all the cooked food, even he wouldn't eat raw meat, last time he did bad things happened to him. If Nami was here, she'd tell Sanji to make him some food and then he wouldn't be hungry. Plus he was bored out of his mind. Standing up Luffy began walking through the halls, might as well do some exploring.

'I wonder where they guy went' Luffy thought as traced the walls with his finger 'he's weird. Wonder why he lives alone.' He stopped immediately getting what he would call the best idea ever. 'Maybe he could become my nakama' he thought excitedly "but first I gotta figure out what he could do.' He headed back to the room and plopped down back on the bed. He couldn't wait to break the news to the guy.

And he didn't have to wait long to hear the sound of a door being opened. 'Wonder if he brought back food' Luffy thought hopefully 'that'd be so cool.' Sitting up on the bed he waited for the guy to come in, so he could tell he his idea. And then they'd get the rest of his nakama back and whatever happened next would happen next.

...

Ace wasn't as drunk as they thought he was. It wasn't his intention anyways, he just wanted to forget. And maybe it was the cold night sky or the fact that he had down he weight in sake, but everything seemed bleak and disolent. Just as he liked it, just as he had trained himself to see reality. He opened the door to his house, well it was more of a abandon werehouse, but he enjoyed the solitude. Not even his friends knew where he stayed and by all means he enjoyed it that way. Fixing his hat he walked in.

To his surprise, Luffy was still up and he was sitting on the bed as if he had been waiting for him to return. Taking a slow breath, he was glad he had drank so much sake. It helped him keep his demeanor from breaking, almost gave him a weird sense of false security. The room was silent until Luffy finally popped up, acknowledging his presence. "Oh great you're back" Luffy said, his voice seemed excited. It confused Ace on why he was so happy.

"Become my nakama" Luffy said excitedly. But he spoke the words so fast, Ace almost missed them. He couldn't be serious about that, he just couldn't be. But the huge ear to ear grin on his face suggested otherwise. Luffy continued talking, "but we have to figure out what your job would be." "Hmm" his face expression suggested his was thinking on it. Turning towards Ace, Luffy folded his arms "come on, here. You have to help me out."

Ace blinked a few times. He was actually asking him this question. But that wasn't all the suprising part. What got to him was the fact that Luffy didn't seem mad or upset. He was smiling; smiling at him. "Okay look" Luffy stated "my nakama are know as the Strawhats. I'm the captain, then there's Zoro our swordsman and first mate. But he always gets lost. Nami's the navigator, who loves treausre and Usopp's the liar and sniper. And the cook is Sanji, or as Zoro calls him Love cook, they're always fighting. Plus we have Chopper who's the doctor. Robin's the archeologist and she loves reading. Franky's real strong and good at building and we have an awesome musician named Brooke. You'll love them." The grin on his face got bigger and bigger as he spoke.

"But first we need to find them" Luffy said resting his chin on his head. "Do you remember where they are?" "You're joking right" his voice was distant even in his own ears. Luffy stopped and looked at him "about what. You becoming my nakama?" Ace lowered his head staring down, not at the ground but the air itself. Everything seeming dark and fuzzy. "Look, I know we've had issues in the past" Luffy stated, speaking on the previous day "and it might take time for everyone to get used to you, once we get them back. But I'm pretty sure it would all work out." He stuck out his hand and have a big smlle, "I, Monkey D. Luffy, want you to become my nakama."

...

It took 10 years of crying and cursing god

Just so he could lose his touch with reality

A pair of cold dark eyes had brought them back

So he drank his troubles away and lost them again

But then a bright warm smile touched his cold blackened heart

And now he was falling and there was no going back.

...

Ace turned his head away from Luffy. The tears were coming in way too fast

* * *

**A/N: In all honesty, I didn't care for how this chapter came along. But this whole past week and half has been stressful. School's almost ending, so there's a bunch of test I had to take. Just seemed like my mind wasn't into writing this. I knew what I was going to write, but it wasn't coming out right xP. But hey, maybe someone did like this chapter and maybe someone didn't. You guys are the reviewers, I'm just the writer. So tell me what you think, any all feedback, good or bad is greatly appreciated.**

**ARM0315 is no longer needed here**


End file.
